Vita
'Vita '''is a member of the KSK-9 Wolkenritter and serves as the heavy hitter mage within the team. A street urchin on Belka, the young girl managed to catch the attention of the police forces and subsequently interned her into the Belkan Armed Forces. Angry and a bit rude, this is but an act to keep herself from breaking again after years of hardship as a young child. Appearance As a child, Vita donned red clothing. Hair in twin-braids and her hat with rabbit images, she was still a kid at heart when the Belkans sacked Galea. At the young age of nine, she was a respected member of the Wolkenritter, despite Signum's constant teasing. Later in her life when the Galea's counter attacked, she can considerably grown. Taller and removing more of the cute child qualities she had, Vita became a greater force not to reckon with. Her older Belkan self face-claim is ''Asuka Langley Shikinami ''from ''The Rebuild of Evangelion. '' Her theme is I am The Law and her BGM is Steel Beowulf. Her Breaker theme is Goldion Crusher. Biography ''Ballad of Belka '' An orphan in the lowest parts of Belka, Vita's life was brutal. Living day by day and fighting for every scrap. Forced to grow up fast, she learned rough magic at five years old and actually fought several guardsmen on the capital to gain a little more money. From a petty thief, the Belkan Magical Institute sought that they could channel the young girls anger into something more productive. Captured, she was forced into service at the Magical Academy. At age 8, she was officially placed into the Wolkenritter. Right from the beginning, Vita was rude and loud to Signum, Shamal and Zafira. During the time period between the two battles of Galea, Vita slowly started to warm up to her colleagues, despite her attitude. The young redhead started to grow as well, but because of her shortcomings early in her life, her growth was partially stunted. ''Reconquest Era '' However, as fate had it, just like friends, Vita's data, personality and magics were implanted into the Tome of the Night Sky. Just like the rest of the members of the Wolkenritter, they were subjugated to the book and its master(s); physically, emotionally and mentally. Taking many faces, Vita became known as ''The Hammer. '' ''Harmony of the Magical Century The Wolkenritter's curse was finally broken when a failed sealing of the Book of Darkness landed the artifact to Earth, where Yagami Hayate became its master. From there, canon events mixed with movie events and continued as normal until the Civil War. TSAB/SCC War As the lead medic for the BetrayerS, Vita continued with the Wolkenritter serving as their doctor during the warring days. She also participated in the Battle of Al-Hazard. Universe 616 She is currently in a relationship with a Witch named Pense. Powers Much like canon, Vita has many of her abilities serving to break and punch through barriers and heavily defended areas. Despite her small size, her weapon is specifically used for destruction in a small frame. One must not underestimate this rage-filled warrior. She is also an enhanced Berserker, a genetically modified human-being, who's augmentations were supposedly ''based on Maria Benz's own Valkyria genes. While nowhere near as effective as the ancient warriors, it is enough to temporarily block all pain and brute force an enemy into submission. Vita has one extra spell: ''Vernichtunghammer ''(Belkan: ''Destruction-hammer) This is based on the Goldion Crusher ''from ''GaoGaiGar FINAL. In essence, the Alt Eisen Riese Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Wolkenritter Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52